Silent
by elle1001
Summary: One letter. One letter changed her life before. Can one letter do it again. With the war starting soon will newfound bonds break? With Snape and Sirius both at hogwarts thing are bound to be full of mischeif. Starts at Forks then in the first chapter bell agoes back to hogwarts for a second time in her short life. Bella and Sirius pairing. The Cullens will be involved somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

Rolling out of bed I realisd I looked utterly ridiculous. My hair was strewn at random. The make-up that was left on my face smudged and made me look even more like a street hag. Walking downstairs of the muggle's house I heard the sizzle of bacon in the frying pan, which can only mean one thing. when I walked into the kitchen Alice and Edward were talking in front of the stove talking in hushed whispers. By the time they finally took notice that I was sitting at the kitchen table in a chair they had already began yelling at each other. Luckily I wasn't listening though. I was too focused thinking of my twin brother, Severus Snape, remembering how much fun we had while we were together. Waking me out of my dazed state I heard a soft rapping at the window. At the sliding glass door downstairs was my phoenix Mocha. Furiously beatikng her wings she rapped the glass again this time a bit louder.

Fear and dread filled my eyes and the ever so bubbly Alice had seemen to notice that something wasn't quite right. Closin her eyes she went into a vision. I knew now was my chance to escape because Edward would never leave her alone during a vision. Quickly I came up with a lame excuse.

"Ummmm...I'll be right back I have to go the bathroom." I mettered shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Still playing the role of Bella Swan I made my way up the stairs. Ha. If only the Cullens knew that I was really a powerful witch nd the Slytherin Heiress which only made me even more powerful. Scrambling rightfully so to my room I nearly ran into a wall. Taking extra precautions so I didn't hit a wall I made it safely to my room.

Walking over to my window I swiflty yanked it open so Mocha has easy access to my room. Swooping into my room Mocha drops a package witha letter attatched on top of my bed. Grabbing the letter first it wrote:

Dear Bellatrix Raven Rosemarie Snape,

I am pleased to tell you that the defence against the dark arts position has once again opened up. If you wuld like the position is yours. We have had a series of mishaps with that positon as of latley. One of them having to do with the most hated teacher at Hogwarts, by the students of course, your brother has made himself quite the reputation throughout the years. Any who as of last year Proffessor Umbridge made the students use special quils in detention that scarred their skin. Sadly, Harry your godson, was among these people. Your mision is compplete snd if you decide that you want the position your immediate attendence is requested.

Sincerely,

Dumbles

Awww. I just knew that that nickname would finally grow on him. Reaching for the cardboard box he sent me the door flew open revealing a vnery angry Edward. For what reason I do not know. He flew towards me almost as fast as I can go on a broom but he had not quite ontained that speed. Luckily I managed to grab my wand in time otherwise I would have been just anothr blood bag.

"Crucio." I yelled at him as he dropped to the floor in imense pain panting for a breathe. "Stupify" I screame donce again as he began to advance me. Grabbing the box nad letter I levitated my trunk and quickly apparated to Hogwarts to see Dumbles. Landin infront of the castle doors I rememnered that I needed to transfigure my appearace back to my natural pale platinuim blonde hair, silver eyes that change based on my mood at the time, Lasly I wnt from being small chested and non existent curves to bein busty and completly filled out.

Making my way through the castl ewas easier tham I originally remembered grante dit hea been ten years since I have graduated. Finally arriving at the dungeon after manuvering through a variety of different tunnels and hallways I found my brothers room and through all of my bags in there. Meanwhile I decided not to make my presece know just yet. It is like a light bulb just went off in my head Hagrid of course how could I have forgot he was gameskeeper here. That is where I will go.

Following the windy pathe to the edge of the Forbidden Forest I soon found Hagrid's hut. Sighing in relief necause I have been walking forever. Not botheing to knock on the door I let myself in.

"Hagrid. Hagrid. Where are you its me Ballatrix Raven Rosemarie Snape. Ugggg...Hagrid where are you?"I starte doff whispering so I won't frighten him then I gradually began getting louder. Finally I heard the ceak of the door an dloud booming footsteps. Turning aoud I found Hagrid and company.

Me being me I startred squealing all while jumping up and down clapping all witha smile on y face that could rival Alice's.

"Eeeeeeeeeek. . Hagrid I have missed you so much. It is so great to see you again.

By some miraculous miracle while I was jumping up and down I managed to hug Hagrid and not hurt myself. Hagrid then took a step back to look at me.

"I missed you to Bells. Its good to 'ave you back." Just then one of the three children spoke.

"Who ae you and how do you know Hagrid?" a boy with brown hair and large circular glasses said.

"Oh." I gasp as I really took in his appeaarance. Almost timidly I asked "do you know Sirius Black. You know the escapee from prison."

He looked like he had seen a ghost. "I...I do not know what you are talking about." He said.

"Yes you do. In fact I fact I have been in contact with Sirius and he has told me all about you Harry. You friends too. Pleased to meet you Hermione and oh you too Ron. I know your parent so no need to be shy. Harry listen to me and please do not be mad. I know that you know Sirius is oyur godfather; but what you do not know is that I am your godmother."

The complete opposite of what I expected to happen happened. harry lunged forward tackling me in a hug crying tears of joy. Everyone in the room stood shell shocked except for Hagrid.

"There is osmething else that I need ot tell you too. I may or may not be the sister to Snape. Oh and I want all of your help with the prank I am going to play on him. All three of you." Big evil grins spread across each of their faces. They all turned to me grining like mad.

Witha bit of majic and alot of imagination we ha dthe perfect preank set up. It was so easy it was nearly child's play, but I knew exactly how to press Snape's buttons. Hah. Hah. Hah. By the time we were finishe we were on the ground borderline hysterics.

SNAPE POV

BELLATRIX RAVEN ROSEMARIE SNAPE!" I boomed from where her luggage was carelessly strewn across the floor of my bedroom. OH. She is so going to get it next time I see her.

**Please REVEIW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wel this is the second chapter I beg of you to please reveiw the more reveiws that i recieve the faster that a new chapter will be posted.**

Leading three children through the castle was impecibly difficult exspecially if your are trying not to be seen. After many twists and turns using the secret passageways I managed to find the back way to he dungeons that Sirius and I mapped out as kids when we still went to school here. Each of the tunnels look as if they had not been touched for decades except for the occasional rat that scurried throug. I knew differently though. These tunnels are used as ways for death eaters to get in and out of the castle quickly without being seen.

turning around I sarted to walk backwards that way i could start a conversation and to also figure out what way Snape's classroom is.

But first we need tok sneak into his liiving quarters. Every few minutes I would look back behind me to make sure that they were still following me.

Breaking the silence I asked "so what do you guys want to do for a prank. I was thinking that we could put some hair dye in his shampoo and a invisibility spell on his cloack that way it just looks like he is a bobbing head. So waht do you guys think?" I questioned.

Hermione was the one that spoke up " that sounds good and all trixy but why ony do small pranks. Why not paint his whole classroom pink and then bubble wrap it."

"OMG. Hermione you are a true mastermind. I have no idea why I did not think of that usually I am the queen of pranks. Anywho lets get started."

Making our way around the corner I saw that the coast was clear. Carefully we made our way around the corner in a single file line. first up was Snape's room. When I picked the lock on the door the three kiddos behind me looked astounded as if they have never seen someone pick a lock before. I figured that since they have at least been hanging around Sirius and Moony they would have seen them pick a lock for some reason or another.

While I was focusing I asked " What? Have you guys seriously never seen anyone pick a lock before?"

"No we haven't. "

"Your kidding me right. As much as you three hang around Sirius and Moony I would have figured you have seen him pick one once or twice."

"Nope. Never. We actually do not gol to see hikm as mucha s we would like anymor. Dumbledore and a few other proffessors forbid it."

"Well Ij will see what I can do about that. And if they still tell you no then I will take you with me later when I go to se him." I told him in the most caring voice that i could muster.

After the lock was picked we quickly entered the room before anyokne could see us. I could tell that he had most likely already been in his room for my luggage was stacked in the corner. On the mirror was a note. It read:

Dear Bellatrix,

I have missed you very much over the years that oyu have been gone. first when you where taken away to...then Dumbledore sent you on that mission to America. I sincerely hope that oyu will not be mad at me for the way I have treated Harry.

Love,

Severus

PS: Please do not prank me to much now that you are back.

Tears started to trickle down my face as I thought about my tikme in that retched place. I knew that I needed to go see Sirius now. hopefully he would comfortg me becaujse he knows what I have went through.

Looking down I said to the kids "Why don't you guys go ahead and start the pranks I have someone to go and see."

All they could do was nod their heads. They knew at that moment that I was hurting.

Letting myself out of the room Ik went to go and find Sev who was most likely with Dumbles.I tore through the hallwyas okn the edge of a mental breakdown. After relentlessly running I finally came upon Dumbles guessing many different types of candies. Dumbledore himself walked down the steps.

" I was beginning to wonder what all of the ruckess what about. What is wrong dear?"

" I read a note that Sev left for me and itg reminded me on my time.. Can I please go see Padfoot?"

All he coould do was nod his head at me beacause he has no idea what I have been through.

" Folow me IK will letg you floo there." He said

I did as I was told and followed him up to his office. As I climbed the steps I started to become nervous that he would not wantg to help me with nmy personel problems. Grabbing the floo powder I stepped into the fire place and yelled "Noble house of black"

I could feel a pull at my navel then next thikng I knw I was spit out of the fireplace atg Sirius's house.

SIRIUS POV

The house started shakikng and I knew that that meant someone was using the floo network. Harry was nokt duje for a couple more weeks so I know that it couldn't be him and Moony was sitting right next to me. He gave me a nervous look as we both jumped up to see who had just arrived.

Whnen Ik ran in the other room prepared to attack standing infront of me was not who I expected to see.

Trixy was standing in front of me with tear tracks running down her face. I did not think. Gently I pulled her close to me as she sobbed.

After she was finally done srying she looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes. I did not think Ik pulled her on to my lab and kissed her.

**Please Reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are probally going to kill me, but as of now all of my stories are on hold. I am working on an original story right now that one day I hope to get published.

-elle1001


End file.
